


For A Long While

by quartermasterandhisagent



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Major Character Injury, Post-Skyfall, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4279032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quartermasterandhisagent/pseuds/quartermasterandhisagent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kincade thought this worse than when he told James his parents had died </p>
<p>OR  the one where Kincade & Q keep Bond company in medical post-skyfall</p>
            </blockquote>





	For A Long While

Kincade thought this worse than when he told James his parents had died. He'd told Emma, M, that he'd been the one to tell James about his parents' death. That the boy had stayed in the priest's hole for two days, and come out hardened, bitter. This was somehow worse, looking down at the half-broken shell of a man laying in the medical bay of MI6, where they'd taken him after MI6 had sent a retrieval team in after them. It explained the worn, weary look. The traces of pain, exhaustion and violence still visible even now sedated and unconscious.

He'd had lost track of Bond after he graduated, and came of age of his estate. Kincade still looked after the property of course, and hadn't been entirely surprised when the man had shown up alive long after they'd thought him dead. He'd always believed James to be resilient, but now he wasn't so sure. They were both getting old, James it seemed more world weary than he. More so now that he knew he'd just lost, from what Kincade gathered, a woman James had come to love like a second mother. He remembered James' mother of course, warm and affectionate with expectations to match... If the hushed whispers that swirled around him as nurses, doctors, specialists hovered in the doorway were anything to go by, M had felt much the same about James even if the man did as he pleased far too often for anyone's liking.

Kincade first smelled rather than saw the thin, tall man with the mussed hair enter the room. He carried a seemingly too large cup of tea, in a quirky scrabble mug as he balanced a stack of paperwork in one hand, jostling through the door with a bag of some sort slung over his shoulder. Behind him, the hushed protests of the nurses hovering outside the doors to James' private room were silenced with a cold glare.

The man seemed momentarily taken aback at Kincade's presence. Startled eve, as if he weren't expecting anyone. Kincade stood, regarding the man carefully. He appeared much younger than James, and despite his tidy appearances, his unkempt hair and his puffy eyes gave away his stress and exhaustion. Christ, how were they not all in an early grave?

"Mr. Kincade," the man said quietly, regaining his composure. "I don't think Bond is expecting you." It comes out as more of a question than anything. Like he can't place Kincade in any understanding he has of Bond or his past.

"You know him then?" Kincade asks, by way of a response.

"This is the first mission I've seen Bond through. I'm afraid not on better outcomes." The man replies, shifting his weight.

"Why are you here?" Kincade asks, tilting his head to one side. It's the same question he'd asked James when he'd first arrived at Skyfall to find the man decidedly not dead.

A small smile, sad and quiet pulls at the man's lips. "I thought he might not like to wake up alone. I didn't realize anyone would be here..."He trails off, almost uncertain. Like he's contemplating leaving to give the two of them privacy.

"Not the most popular, I take it?" He doesn't wait for the man to reply before adding, "Well have a sit, then. He'll pitch a fit, but secretly he'll be pleased." After a minute, Kincade asks, "They were close weren't they?"

The man stills at that, pausing from arranging his things at the bedside table. "Yes," he says quietly, more of a sigh than anything. He doesn't meet Kincade's eyes at first, choosing instead to watch James sleep, eyes flicking over to the monitor and back, eventually answering with "for a long while now." He sits then, and after a minute he adds, "I'm Q."

"Well Q, how do you long do you think till he wakes up and kicks us both out?" At that, Q laughs and Kincade watches in fascination as the man visibly relaxes at that. That small, quiet smile making its way across his face, and Kincade isn't surprised in the least to find he's got one to match. _Jumped up little shit_ , he thinks.


End file.
